orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Invictus
Common Knowledge The Unconquered Sun is a well-known deity as His presence is often felt directly by His followers. An active God who traverses the Material Plane on His whims, He searches for new challenges among the Progenitor Pantheon of Orelisle. When not fighting his peers he heeds the prayers of His followers and trains them directly in temples or bests an intimidating foe that may disparage them in their time of need. Multiple cults and religions have formed to His worship and are both scholarly and martial in nature. The country of Aiur and some habitations of the Underdark may hold direct, firsthand accounts of His actions from multiple, verifiable sources. Powers The Unconquered Sun has the power of Solar Fire, an Undefeated Warrior Spirit, Supreme Strength, Uncontested Tactical Mental Prowess and the Intimidation of Power one obtains by defeating multiple, strong opponents. The source of this power comes from the strong, martial faith of the warrior elite of Orelisle who wish to emulate the traits the Unconquered Sun represents. Having been born into existence on one of the most inhospitable places in the Material Plane, the Sun, He also has some resistances to extreme environmental effects such as extreme pressure and of course, blindingly hot heat. Even without the powers of a Progenitor, the Unconquered Sun's martial ability is an intimidating prospect all on its own and few mortal champions could hope to last underneath His parrying blows and torrents of strikes; even if they came at Him all at once. Personality/Appearance His bald head reflect's the sun's light and perches the halo that emanate's from the core of His being. He has a tanned body with outlines of solar glow etched onto His skin that flare at various intervals; especially times of great physical or magical exertion. These tattoos culminate into an archaic solar symbol known only to the oldest of the Pionus. He is muscular and adorns nothing but a simple, orange, silk kilt with a magically reinforced belt. When He addresses His followers He develops a teacher/student relationship with them. For all others they either fall under the categories of 'non-combatant' or 'enemy'. He considers Himself a guardian of Temporis and would defend it against the horrors without. Relations He is the husband of Nisha Anand who is now deceased and father to His son, The Unconquerable Sun Jr. History Origins The Unconquered Sun formed as the central burning essence of the star in the center of the solar system. Formed during the grand days of the Pionus, the Unconquered Sun has surrounded Himself with many creation myths regarding Himself and His home, the Sun. Some state that He was the collective ashes of the dead bodies of ifrits that came together to create a greater flame. Others state that the Being of Fire was lit by the wars suffered during the Era of Chaos and Sadness. Yet more claim that He was a being formed after the awakening of a Great Beast, held in its hands like a puppet to Greater Powers to maintain the natural order of things. Whatever the case may be, this Progenitor thrives on the commonly held Sun faiths and their beliefs held by the beings of the Material Plane. Dealings with Mortals In His time on Temporis, Sol Invictus chooses to guide mortals in their way to develop their own martial abilities or traverse their own paths through life. A martial master in almost every humanoid combat ability known to mortals and Progenitor, Sol Invictus' students are renowned as a potent force that is very rarely trifled with. People/Places that worship them and why Exact locations tbd. Involvement in Pan-Orelisle Events None so far. Associated markings and symbols There is an ancient Pionus symbol of the sun etched onto His torso that flares with the glow of radiant sun energy. Current residence/plane Material Plane, The Sun that Temporis orbits. Meetings with the Binturian Party None so far. Details about relationships with other Beings or very important Mortals He has won against most Progenitors in the Material Plane. Further Information -The Unconquerable Son Jr -The God of Compassion -The Inscrutable Watcher Category:Beings of Power